


Dancing in the Sheets

by Nerieda



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda
Summary: Asmo walks in on you dancing and can't resist you.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Female Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Dancing in the Sheets

Asmodeus had just gotten home from a shopping trip at Majolish. His arms were filled with bags as he made his way down the hallway towards his room when he stopped. He could hear music playing from somewhere down the side hall. It wasn’t music he was familiar with, and yours was the only bedroom down that hallway.

Curious, he changed directions. By the time he got to your door, he knew that the music was coming from there. He knocked softly on the door, frowning when there was no answer. Then again, as loud as the music was, maybe you hadn’t heard the sound? He opened the door quietly, slipping through the opening and closing it behind him. He dropped his bags at his feet, forgotten when he saw you. 

You were dancing in the center of your floor, completely lost in the music. Your back was to him, and from where he could see your reflection in your mirror your eyes were closed. There was a sinuous undertone to the music, mirrored in the way you were moving your body. Asmo put a hand to his face, fingers to his lips as he watched your hips sway, your upper body following. After a minute of watching your sensuous movements, he took the few steps to be directly behind you. He took a minute to match his own dancing to yours before his hands fell gently to your hips.

He was not expecting the high pitched scream, your eyes flying open as you all but launched yourself away from him. You stood a few steps away, hand on your chest over your pounding heart as you fumbled for the remote to stop the music. 

“Asmo! What the hell? You scared me half to death.” You leaned against your dresser, gradually laughing as the adrenaline fades. “How long were you in here?”

”Just a minute, really. I saw you moving your body so deliciously and I couldn’t resist.” He smiled at you, slowly walking closer until he was standing in front of you again. He put one hand on your hip again, the other tapping the remote to turn the music back on before finding it’s way to your other hip. “Dance with me, Darling?”

You nodded, looping your arms over his shoulders as he moved the two of you back to the center of your room. You followed his lead, swaying and rocking your bodies together with the music. By the second song, Asmodeus had pulled you closer, his thigh between your legs as your bodies pressed together. You grinned at him before closing the distance between your faces, pressing your lips to his. 

Surprise at your boldness almost made Asmo lose his rhythm for a moment, but he recovered quickly. A soft laugh escaped him as he took one of his hands off your hip to cradle the back of your head before you could break the kiss. He took control of the kiss, tongue sliding along the seam of your lips until you opened your mouth for him to plunder. When he finally pulled away it was to step away just enough to turn you around before pulling you close again, your back to his chest. The hand not on your hip splayed across your stomach, holding you against him as the two of you continued to move. You rolled your hips back slightly, feeling the line of his erection pressing against you. You smiled to yourself as the motion drew a soft groan from Asmo, his head dipping to nip and kiss along your neck.

As the next song started, you felt his hands tug at the waistband of your jeans, working the hem of your shirt out from where it was tucked in. Soon his hands had dipped under the fabric, warm against your own skin. His hands moved up along your sides, earning a soft laugh from you as he hit the ticklish spot on your ribs. He made a small pleased sound, fingers switching to dig lightly along the spots again. You tried to squirm away from his fingers, giving him the opportunity to pull your shirt over your head and toss it off to the side somewhere.

He pulled you back face to face with him again. You closed the distance, slotting your lips against his again as his hands roamed eagerly over your chest and back. Your hands slid down his chest, unzipping his jacket as they went. Asmodeus moaned against your mouth, shedding his jacket obligingly. You pouted when he pulled back from your lips, but couldn’t help the approving hum that escaped you when he stripped his own shirt and scarf off. He bent his head, lips pressing hungry open mouth kisses to your neck and shoulders. You felt his fingers dip into the waistband of your jeans again, using the fabric to tug your hips against his before popping the button. Your own hands traced over his chest and shoulders idly, nails scratching gently. His lips trailed back up your neck, sealing over yours again.

You didn’t hear the soft hiss of your zipper, but you felt the way your jeans loosened over your hips. With the help of his hands, you wriggled the denim down your legs, carefully kicking them to a corner of the room. Asmo’s fingers dug lightly into your ass, kneading the flesh as he pulled you close to grind against him again. With a layer out of the way, his arousal felt even more pronounced. His hands slid down further, cupping the backs of your upper thighs. A soft grunt and he’d picked you up, your legs wrapped around his waist instinctively. 

You rolled your hips, rubbing yourself against his length. You worked a hand between the two of you to unfasten Asmo’s pants as well, feeling him shimmy his way out of them. Of course, he had nothing on under them, you didn’t really expect him to. He hummed into the kiss, carrying you to your bed. You slipped your bra off as you scooted up the bed once he set you down, eyes never leaving his as he crawled after you, the desire burning in his eyes. 

He stopped, laughing softly as he placed a soft kiss to your belly. “I can smell your desire from here, honey.” He dipped his head again, licking a stripe from the edge of your underwear up to your navel. “I want to taste you.” You nod, biting your lip at the view of the avatar of lust smiling hungrily up at you from between your legs, fingers already gently peeling your underwear down your hips. Once they were out of the way, he kissed his way back up your thigh, nipping softly before taking his first taste of you with a happy sound.

If you’d had any ideas that Asmodeus would be negligent at giving oral, thinking he was only concerned with his own pleasure, those ideas flew out the window in seconds. His tongue dipped into your entrance, gathering the wetness there before swiping up to your clit. He toyed with your clit, sucking gently, nibbling. His tongue doing all kinds of tricks against it until you were a moaning, panting mess. He rolled his eyes to look up at you as he slid two fingers inside you easily. The way you gasped, head falling back as you threaded your hands into his hair made Asmo hum against you, the added vibrations pulling another groan from you. He pumped and curled his fingers, his mouth moving against your clit relentlessly until he felt your walls start to clench in the beginnings of your orgasm. He switched as you came, fingertips gently stroking your clit as his tongue lapped greedily at the juices leaking from your body, feeling your walls flutter against the muscle.

You went limp, catching your breath as he pulled away from your body, licking his lips and fingers. His eyes raked over your body, almost glowing from the desire in the room. He crawled up your body, resting his arms on either side of your head. “I hope you don’t think you’re done yet.” He said in a soft sing-song. You grinned up at him, running one of your legs along his hip as you pulled him down to kiss him deeply, unbothered by the taste of yourself on his lips.

You felt him sink into the kiss, giggling softly as you shifted your weight with him distracted. Asmo let out a soft “Umpf” sound as his back hit the mattress, you now above him and straddling his hips.

You grinned, shifting your hips to rub your wet pussy along his cock. “Of course not. I wouldn’t leave you uncared for.” You raised up this time, your hand reaching to his cock, holding it still so you could start lowering yourself onto him. As wet as you are, he’s fully sheathed in you easily, and you pull your hips back up to drop back on him before setting a smooth rising and falling rhythm. Asmo’s eyes are still glittering. His hands running up your thighs to your hips as he starts bucking his hips up into your downstrokes, hitting even deeper. 

“Oooh, honey.” He moaned. “Just like that. You’re so wet, but still so damn tight.” You looked down at him, his eyes focused on your body’s movements on his. Normally someone focusing this much on your body would have you a nervous mess, but something about the open hunger and desire in his eyes made you feel like a deity. You rolled your hips, grinding against him before the next thrust. The sensation of him rubbing deep inside you made your head fall back, a breathy moan falling from your lips.

Asmo took the opportunity, flipping the two of you again. Your argument died in your throat as he thrust into you hard, your fists clenching in the sheets. You just wrap your legs around his waist, closing your eyes as the change of angle has you seeing stars. 

His hips stilling with him buried deep in you. You groaned in frustration, squirming to get more friction. His hands held you still with a soft laugh. ”No you don’t, darling. Open your eyes. I want to see you looking at me, let me see what I’m doing to you.” Asmo cooed, and you obeyed. He started moving again, each snap of his hips feeding that warmth coiling in your belly. 

In the heartbeat between one thrust and the next, his wings and horns were there. He leaned down, one hand slipping behind your neck to support it as he kissed you. You moaned into the kiss, the warmth in your belly exploding through your limbs as you come undone. He groans, hips stuttering as he lets himself go as well. The sound turns into a growl as he comes, wings stretched taut out behind him. 

You sigh, feeling absolutely boneless as he hovers over you. When he pulls out and reclines next to you, he doesn’t leave his demon form. You lay on your side in the circle of his arms, fingers idly tracing over one of his wings. “So…feel free to come in anytime you hear music from my room, I guess.”

He laughs, kissing you again. “Don’t make offers you don’t really mean. We’re not done yet anyway.” He sat up. “Put on a robe or something. We’re moving to my room for a bath.”


End file.
